Nasha, the homewrecker
by Brittany Brains
Summary: Nasha is just a shy bookworm, until Rocky and Cece get to her. Problem is, Ty. He thinks she's annoying at first, but with a bet on the line, will Nasha convince him she's not that bad?
1. Chapter 1

"Yo, Rocky!" Cece's voice called out to her best friend from across the hall.

I glanced up from my book, to see what the duo were up to now. It was lunch time, so I was doing my usual. Reading a book and eating an apple. I was sat on the floor by my locker, my typical spot. The two girls started whispering to each other, occasionally pointing at Ty, then a couple random girls that stood in the hall, gossiping, talking about shoes, the normal girl stuff. They both shook their head, and Dena stepped forward. she said something, then pointed to me. Rocky and Cece both looked to me, then to each other and nodded.

My eyes widened as they began walking my way. I chew on my apple nervously as they stand in front of me. "Hi, I'm Rocky, and this is Cece." Rocky introduced herself, then jabbed her thumb to Cece.

I waved weakly. "Hi," I squeaked, "I'm Nasha."

"You wanna hang out after school?" They ask at the same time.

"That was creepy, but sure, I'll just call my mom. Where will we be going?" I ask, pulling out my cell phone.

"Um, Rocky's house, we were thinking about going through her closet. Probably to the mall for a new outfit." Cece said, seeming thoughtful.

"Sure, just one minute." I answer, dialing my mom.

After a two minute call with mom, telling her the full details of where I was going and who I was going with, I was allowed. "She says it's cool." I pocket my phone, looking up at the girls.

"That's all she said?" Rocky asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

"Obviously not, but everything else she said is inappropriate for school." I smiled.

They nod. The bell rang and I got up, opening my locker. I grabbed my books for next class and threw out the core of the apple. "Meet me here after school, and we can all walk there. Sound good?" I asked the girls.

"Sure." Cece said.

We parted ways, and as I got to my class, I had a feeling there was a double meaning to going to Rocky's house instead of Cece's, but I pushed it away.


	2. Chapter 2

I slam my locker door and shriek, scared by the girls. "Sorry." Rocky apologized.

"It's okay, just a scare." I said, shouldering my messenger bag. "So, where we going first?"

"The mall." Cece smiled, showing her teeth.

"You two are so lucky I brought my card. Let's go." I grinned, like my dad would mind. He was a million miles away, and was still paying my bills. He left my mom when I was born, and is now some huge artist, getting paid a million dollars for one piece. Mom demanded he help pay for anything to do with me. Food, health, clothes. All of it. Including little trips to the mall.

"You have a credit card?" Cece asked.

I nodded, "My dad's a famous artist, isn't really there for me, he thinks giving me a credit card would help." I roll my eyes.

Finally, we reach the mall, and the first place we go to is a small store that sells gothic Lolita things. We look around, picking out dresses to try on, along with really awesome shoes. "I'd get it, but I don't have enough money." Rocky frowned, looking at the price tag to an adorable black and white sundress.

"I got it." I offered.

"You can't do that." She shook her head.

"Oh, come on, not like my dad will notice. We're the same size anyways." I flashed the piece of rectangular plastic.

"Fine, but are you sure?"

I nodded, and went into the dressing room, ready to try on my two dresses and shoes.

The first outfit was all black, with gothic chains sewn into the seams. A skull was at the chest, and the shoes looked awesome. They were platforms, with symmetrical patterns drawn onto the fabric. They gave me two inches, which is a lot for my 5 foot stature.

The girls clapped as I walked out, striking a ridiculous pose. "So, yay or nay?" I ask, fanning myself with my hand.

They both nodded, grins on their faces.

I grinned back, then went to the change room again, not know what their grins had meant.


End file.
